Hidden Secret
by Kurotsuki Hikyo
Summary: Vocaloids actually exist in the basement of Cypton company but only selected few were known of this fact. Miku was one of that vocaloid, how she wanted to go outside. Because of that undying wish, they were allowed to. But their secret is still a secret
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yeay new story xD even though this is MikuxKaito fanfic RinxLen will always be my no. 1 xDDD

I know I should be writing my 'When I'm Home' right now but I got this mad imagination when I was asleep and I _have_ to write it down before I forgot xDD

Now… on with the story…

**Disclaimer**: Yeah yeah Vocaloids will and never be mine even if I wish for it on a shooting star or the wishing well :b

* * *

><p>Kaito's POV<p>

The sky was blue, same color as my bright blue hair but more dimmer. I don't understand why it's blue in color, others thought that I dyed my hair the fact that I was born with it.

"Kaito-kun… do you have someone… you like?" A random girl asked me. Moment earlier, my shoebox was occupied by a letter of a girl that I don't know of.

"No," I answered her plainly. It's always like this, when someone asks me that kind of question or somewhere along those line, I would only answer a simple 'no'. I didn't lie, even though I'm already a high school student there's no one that I labeled as 'someone I like', not once.

"Then, can you go out with me?" she asked again.

And I, myself replied with the same answer, "No, I'm sorry." Just like that I walk away leaving that girl wept in tears.

"Yuuko, you're okay?" Someone went to her side with another one the moment I left. "Well it doesn't too surprising that he rejected you, rumor says that he turned down all of the girls request of wanting to go out with him." She comforted that weeping girl. Not that I care, besides living alone is easier than with your life full of promises, "even though he's one of the most popular guys here, The Blue Prince."

"Kaito, there you are!" a person with red hair shouted as he placed his hands on my shoulder panting from the long run. "I've been searching for you idiot!"

"So what is it, Aniki?" I asked in an annoyed look. Yeah, this guy is my brother, Shion Akaito. Usually twins only called each other by their names but since mine already became a habit, I decided to let it down and call him that.

"Yeah, Kaiko-nee said that—" he stopped talking and turned to the other side on where the girls… err… Yuuko was it? Anyway he turned to Yuuko and the others and asked me a simple question, "Kaito, did you make some girls cry again?"

"Yeah what about it?" the reason why I said 'he asked me a simple question earlier' was because this happened almost every day, and I hated it. Akaito went closer to the girls, oh yeah I forgot… _This _one happens almost every day too…

"Good day young ladies, I'm sorry if my little brother made you feel uncomfortable. Forgive him if you may, and also," that _flirtious _brother of mine took a handkerchief out from his pocket and handed it to her in a casually manner, "please don't cry, without your smile, the world will become a boring place for me."

"O-okay!" the girl stopped weeping and went away merrily with her friends.

"Kaito, you should treat every girls like that or your looks will be at waste." He scolded me like every day. Geez, what host did he learned that from?

"Sigh, so what did Kaiko-nee say?" I asked him again annoyed.

"Oh yeah, she said she'll be coming back here from America!" Akaito smiled.

"Finally? Alright!" I shouted, "Looks like we don't have to eat Taito-nii's cooking anymore!"

"I know right!" Akaito laughs along with me. But still seriously, you really don't want to taste it. Whenever he cooks something edible it turns out inedible.

"Ho, so you two dislike my cooking that much now is it?" A person with bandages and a black patch under his right eye appeared behind us with a frightening look. "You know, I am the school director here so I can do whatever I want with you two since you guys are one of our beloved students."

"Taito-nii!" both of us shouted in surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just checking out my cute little brothers to see if they were doing okay or not," he smiled. Taito was kind and loving, that is, if from a stranger's point of view but from what we see he's evil and cruel. "Well, I better go, have another meeting to go, good bye kids!" he smiled and walk away with that evil grin of his.

"He definitely just wanted to tease us," I stated, sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, definitely…" Akaito agreed. "I better go too, got a date this evening, that girl probably waiting." And there he went. That girl he's talking about must be one of his _girlfriends_.

I waved him good bye and went to my own way, which is the way to home. My house is the only place I could find peace and quiet. It's the same with the library though but in home there's no one around except my siblings. If you wanted to know, I have 5 siblings. All of them are boys except one, Kaiko who Akaito just said about returning from America, she also the second child of our family, Taito's the first. Can you imagine it? Taito-nii has the highest authority whenever we went, either at home or school. He's the director of the school and the first child at home, but when Kaiko-nee's present, she'll have the highest control, women can be scary sometimes. And then Akaito and I came in third, since we're a twin it doesn't matter who's older but in reality, Akaito's three minutes earlier than me. The other two, you will meet them in the future…

"Home sweet home," I said to myself as I arrived to the place that I call home. I opened the door and looked at the shoe case, "that's strange, who's boots is this?" I asked to myself as I look carefully at the black and teal colored boots, and it seems like a girl boots to me. Could Kaiko-nee already back from America? No, that couldn't be, usually she would arrived in the night around nine or ten.

"Kyaah!" I heard a girl scream upstairs. That made my heart skip a beat, in other words, the made me jumped a little.

"Who's there?" I asked quite timidly. No answer came up; the house was covered with silent, not even a tick or a tock of a clock. Oh yeah I forgot that the clock died peacefully yesterday because of Taito-nii.

I crept slowly and silently with a little baby step, small sound of ruffle could be heard… wait inside of my room? Why the heck would someone be inside of my room? There's practically nothing in there! All I have in there are some school textbooks and exercise books and a refrigerator— wait don't tell me!

"DON'T YOU DARE STEAL MY ICE CREAM—" I shouted with my blood raising on my head, but stopped as soon as I found out that no one in my room. "What the heck, there's no one here." I walked slowly to my refrigerator and found that all of my ice creams are safe and sound.

_Thud_

There's something inside my closet, that loud thud says it all! Without any sheer of fear, I opened my closet and I was right, something… no someone was inside it. I didn't get any time to speak, in fact I was too surprised to speak anything, because that someone immediately falls over me the second I opened the door of my closet.

"Wha—" I said, with my panic voice but it calmed down when I found myself on the floor with that 'someone' earlier on top of me. That someone is a girl; her teal colored hair was tied in twin tails, she wears something like a school uniform but is grey in color with a teal colored tie that matches her long hair, black skirt and a separated black sleeve with a red word spelled 'OFF' on it. Also, on her left shoulder, the number 01 was printed on it.

"Hey, get off of me," I asked her, but she didn't move an inch. Her eyes closed with no reaction, "is she sleeping?"

I tried to get up but I can't… somebody help!

"We're back!" someone I familiar of shouted from down stairs. This is bad, if they saw me like this, they'll label me as a pervert, or worse! "Hey, Kaito-nii, let's play—"

* * *

><p>So how's that? xD<p>

A sleeping you-know who falls on top of Kaito unconsciously and then someone saw them in that position.

Who could they be? Who's the person that's sleeping peacefully? Well I guess that's really obvious -.-"

I intended it to be a short story though but if you guys review then I'll make is as long as I can….

Anyways Review if you like it and watch out for the next chap! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Ciaossu~

Wow, I don't know about you guys, but this is the first time I got 6 reviews in a row for a whole week… did anyone told you that you guys are awesome? Cause I do! xD Thanks for reviewing **FallOutAtTheCobraAcademyDisco** **, x3Mocha, Roxypop, an1me05, Matsy, TheElectricRainbow **here have some cookie! xD well to those who just read and don't review... I'll give you Miku's leek! xDD

Anyway I'm really pumped out for making the second chapter of my second fanfic lol xD so here it is ^O^ Oh yeah don't ask me why the story named that cause I, myself don't even know why, it just came to me xDD

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloids will never ever be mine even if I won a lottery. Well… I don't think I'll be lucky enough to even win the lottery -.-"

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Miku's POV<p>

"Master, why can't we go outside?" I asked my and only master for the third time of the week with my usual pleading puppy eyes and yet no answer came out regarding it.

My master is what they called humans, if my memory serves me correctly; they are made out of flesh and red crimson blood with some organs inside. I on the other hand, made out of wires, plastic and a little electricity running through me, an existence of what they called vocaloid.

"Like I said earlier, no means no, we don't want someone to hack through your system as well as your other brothers and sisters," she explained to me in like a millionth times! I know she just wanted to protect us but even I, a none breathing man-made machine need to have some fresh air for once. Just like that, my master walks away before I could say anything.

"Failed again eh sis?" someone asked behind my back. It was Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo, the opposite gender of mine created by the idea of our fans, "no matter how hard you tried you'll never going to change her mind."

"I just wanted to see the outside world, that's all. No more and no less. Even if it just a minute but the only thing she says is 'the world outside is too big to explore with just a minute,'" I told him of what master told me yesterday as I dropped my shoulders feeling of defeat.

I want to see the clear blue sky, I want to see the green trees, and I want to see more different kinds of humans. Inside here, the humans around are master and her other co-worker. "Anyway if you really want to get out of here then you'll have to be patient, we're not even what they call alive, we don't have our end to meet so there might be time you can step outside this basement and go wherever you want."

The 'basement', is where we were first created and grew up with, we all sang our song and laugh together with the other vocaloids that I refer to as my brother and sister. It's located right below the Crypton Corp., the place where it all started. But for unknown reason, our existence was strictly kept as a secret.

"I'll try to ask master again, and this time, I'll make sure I'll receive a 'Yes'"

"Nice resolution but I'm afraid I can't allow that, you've troubled master more than enough and I can't tolerate this any longer," Mikuo warned me with a stern voice, "Miku please stop, you can't handle the outside world, we vocaloid are only created to sing the songs that master created and none other."

"But—"

"I won't allow you," he warned twice, "as your big brother I got my pride of my own." Mikuo's personality was taken exactly from master when he's on his protective mode but on the other side, he's a really obnoxious and annoying brother that will says anything appeared in that head of his, when I first met him, I thought that he's thinking system was broken. I haven't forgotten my disappeared spring onion that died peacefully inside his black hole of a stomach. Strangely, even though we only made of oils and electricity, we can eat normally like any human does, and the most strange thing is this question appeared on my mind, 'why the heck did our character item turns out the same?' Maybe master really hated the spring onion that she built two leek eating machine to make it extinct.

"Fine!" I shouted feeling impatient and stormed out of the room. Yeah he is my big brother the fact is that I'm the first one that came out of that tube! That brotherly and sisterly thing is just a setting assigned by master so don't be too high and mighty! Arrgh I really wanted to shout those word to him right now, that is until a blond shoulder length haired girl with an aquamarine eye came out of her bedroom with a loud yawn.

"Miku-nee, are you at it again?" she asked followed by the second yawn.

"I'm sorry to wake you up Rin-chan," I apologized calming my anger. The figure of Rin rubbing her aquamarine eyes was too cute for me to be mad of something. She could be an angel when she's asleep or quiet down but the devil side of her resurfaces the second she spotted a big yellow road roller, the bigger the road roller, the more dangerous it is for the environment. "But you should really wake up, it's past noon already."

"Eh, already?" Someone nearly identical as Rin poked his head outside the twin's room. It's Len, the younger sibling of the twin but more wiser and smarter than the first one. Usually Len would tie his blond shoulder length hair in a ponytail but now he's letting it down as it falls on his shoulder. "But it was such a _nice_ nap…" he mumbled as he let out a big yawn.

Somehow, the word _Nice_ really disturbed me. "What did you two do in there?" I asked them narrowing my eyes suspiciously. Sure they shared the same room and even the same bed together but that doesn't mean that they could take advantage of it.

"Nothing, just sleeping," Rin reassured with an innocent smile on her white face.

"Yeah, the usual routine," the other twin continued his sister sentence but instead of an innocent smile, he gives out a grin wider than his favorite fruit. In this case, Len's the devil when it's related to sleep. There was this time when Mikuo tried to wake him up from his deep slumber but because of that Mikuo was rolled flat by his road roller which the twin shared their character item with. His angel side appeared when he's conscious of what he's doing and did a very good job a controlling Rin when she was on rampage.

"Sigh, whatever," I said and went to the dining hall where all of the vocaloids usually meet in the morning. Only god knows what happened in that room at night.

Well since this is already past noon then the others must be trying hard with their singing practice. I sat on the chair and rested my elbow on the huge table.

_If only master could change her mind_… _wait, why did I even bother asking her in the first place anyway? I could just break out of here and there, out! _

The voice of my heart was resounding itself throughout my mind. True, I could always ask those twins for help with their road roller and crush the wall into pieces or I could ask Teto to drill the wall to make a tunnel that directed above the ground… but it would be too risky and I don't want to trouble master _that_ much. So much less I could do is just to sit here and wait for that exact moment to come.

.

.

"I told you we can't allow it, it's too risky," I heard someone arguing behind the wall interrupting my beauty sleep, well not so beauty of one is sleeping on the dining table. I crept myself closer to the source and cupped my right ear against the wall where the voice came from.

"But, we can't just keep them isolated in this place!" It was master's voice, she seems impatient.

"Why do you care, they aren't even what we call a living thing," the manager protests. That sentence made me hurt, really hurts... I know we're just a thing that made with some scrap of metal but we did our very best to feel alive. Tears trickle down my cheek; before someone sees it I quickly wept it away with my long sleeve and told myself to stay strong. Strange, vocaloids do cries.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Months have passed since then, just like Mikuo says, Vocaloid never ages.

"Congratulation Miku," Mikuo said to me as he leaning on the frame of my bedroom door whereas I sitting on my bed wondering why Mikuo congratulated me for no reason.

"For what?" I asked still in the middle of curiousness.

"For being patient for the whole six months," he smiled as he took a step closer and pat me on the head.

"I'm still confused by the way!" I told him pushing his hand away from my head.

"Haha, looks like you really were—"

"—waiting patiently for the entire time!" Rin and Len said respectively with a little laugh as they went into my room leaning to each other's back folding their arms.

"You got the permission from master to get out from this isolated place," Mikuo explained with a grin on his face.

_Wait, what did he said? I still couldn't believe my artificial ears, did it broke earlier when Mikuo was yelling for his disappeared spring onions? Well it's true that I haven't bugged master about leaving this place for the whole six years. I worked hard at singing as well._

"Seriously?" I asked again, not believing my ears. It's too good to be true though.

"Yep! But in one condition—"

"—bring us with you too!" Rin and Len whines as they ran to me playing my teal colored twin tail hair.

* * *

><p>That was happened before I got lost and somehow got stranded into a stranger's house. Master told us to keep the truth about our self and anything to do with it to be kept as a secret. Mikuo, Rin, Len, me and also some of the other vocaloids came as well. Master wanted to give us a break from working and let us have some fun for a while.<p>

We were supposed to come to this very house together but I… yeah… I hate to admit it but I zero sense of direction.

Okay back to where we left it…

Kaito's POV

"Kikaito, Nigaito… this isn't what its looks like…" before I could finish my sentence both of my little brothers closed the door fast as lightning without any warning given.

"That was Kaito-nii right?" I heard Nigaito whispering from behind the door.

"Blue scarf, blue hair… no doubt about it!" Kikaito whispers back sweat-dropping.

"But why is he with a girl? I thought Kaito-nii hate girls; well Kaiko-nee's an exception of course. Also that girl is kinda familiar…"

"Li'll bro, this is what we call growing up. He might be doing something unexpected in there…"

"Eating ice cream?"

"Whoa that was really unexpected… in a different way. Anyway let's just be quiet we don't want him to hear us—"

"Yeah I can damn hear you two!" I shouted from my room. Both of them jumped and started running towards their room. Small laugh can be heard from those two mischievous brats, especially Kikaito.

_This girl hasn't waked up even after that loud screaming. Wait for now, why the hell is she in my closet earlier? _

I got up from where I was lying as I picked her up in bridal style and placed her on my bed cause there's nothing here that's soft and comfortable for someone to lie on. "Hey, wake up already," I ordered her as I played my fingers on her head but still she's just sleeping there, nothing moved and nothing was said. What am I going to do with her? This is troublesome; my plan for being a normal human was completely ruined.

_Knock knock _

Visitors at a time like this?

Mikuo POV

"Are you sure this is the place Mikuo?" Len growled at me.

"Rest assured this one is the correct one, I'm sure of it!" I said with a smile. Yeah it could be my fault that we were knocking on some random human's houses to find where Miku is but that doesn't mean that they could trash me whenever I went! I'm positive that Miku's here now cause my signal's tingling like crazy.

"Well here I go… _Ojamashimas_~" Rin sang.

"Wait Rin, you supposed to say _Ohaiyo_!" Len corrected her.

"Kids—"

"Stop saying that!" Rin punched my guts before I could finish my sentence. Len laughs quietly beside me.

"Coming~" someone called from inside the house. Here he comes, I wonder why my signal locating Miku inside a stranger's house, I just hope nothing happens to her… It's just been the first day we step out to this world too…

"This is the FBI, you can't escape now!" Rin yelled showing her fake ID card as soon as the owner of the house opened the front door with a confuse look on his face. He's just a kid, the color of his hair is blond and he wears a yellow scarf the same with the person hiding behind his back except that he's green, green hair and green colored scarf. "Now, do what we told you to do or else—"

"I told you don't scare them!" Len scolded her as he punched her head lightly but it caused a bump on it.

"Can't help it, the reaction was so damn funny!" Rin chuckled rubbing her head in pain.

"Sorry for that," I apologized politely, "but have you seen a girl with a long twin tailed hair and it is Teal in color?"

"Hmm… I don't think I've seen one before… sorry," He replied.

"Nii-chan, it's the same person that was in Kaito-nii's room!" the person that was hiding behind him whispers quietly, but being an artificial being, I can easily turn the volume higher than the actual level.

"What is your relation with her?" the blond one asked quite innocently.

"Looks like you do know her, I'm her brother and these are… her acquaintances." I explained.

"Oi," both of the twins glared at me but I ignored them anyway. You know don't have any time to do that so yeah.

"Where is she?" I asked again, this time I won't take no for an answer. I need to find Miku now, masters and the others are worried sick about her. We only took an eye off her for a second and now she's gone! Well it's not certain though she might be somewhere around this neighborhood.

"Upstairs inside Kaito-nii's room," the green one answered. That was easy, easier than eating one spring onion.

"Idiot!"

"But he's her brother!"

"Can you take me there?" I said jumping into their conversation. The green one was the kind of shy looking while the yellow one kinda reminds me of the devils behind me.

"S-sure."

Kaito's POV

Those two sure take their time. I wonder who's at the door… did Kaiko-nee already came back. Darn it what am I gonna do? I already tried _a lot_ of things to wake this freaking girl up but all of it failed.

1) Borrowed Akaito's trumpet and blow it directly to her ear.

2) Waved my precious ice cream on top her head.

3) Money.

4) Shojo Manga books.

5) Math book.

6) Spider.

7) What else… err… yeah Taito-nii's scissors?

8) Akaito's hanabanero pepper?

That's the only things I tried though… wait I still have the most disgusting ingredient in the kitchen! Leek! That's right, I'll shove it on her head and she'll wake up because of the smell, well it disgusting from my point of view so don't judge me.

I ran to the kitchen downstairs and opened the refrigerator; mind you we have two refrigerators in this house cause my ice cream couldn't fit in the main one. You didn't know how freaked I was when Kaiko-nee took all of my ice cream from the kitchen refrigerator and nearly dumped it near the garbage bin.

With the greenish leek on my left hand and on the other hand carefully placed on my nose, I ran back to my bedroom wasting no time. Akaito and the others could be back in no time and whoa you wouldn't like to see their face when they see me with an unknown sleeping girl on my bed, and too add on it she's in my room!

"Hehe, wake up now!" I grinned mischievously as I waved the green disgusting alien's food on her nose as I stretched my arm as far as I can still holding my very nose with my right hand to block the strong smell of the onion.

Her finger began to twitch. "Yes, yes!" I shouted quietly, surprisingly this is kinda fun. Now, just a little more for her to open her eyes… yeah I thought that she'll open her _eyes_ first but instead she opened her _mouth_ first…

Dear readers, can I ask you something? Is it normal for someone to open their mouth and eat the spring onion when you were waving it on top of a sleeping person? Well, for me, it's a big no-no. Why would anyone eat this disgusting, greenish, alien's food? Not to mention raw too. Perhaps she could be an alien from planet Pheromones that suddenly snuck into my room with an unknown reason. Usually if I got involved in something as terrible as this, I would rather not go deep into it cause my motto is peace and quiet is the best gift in the world.

"Err…" she woke up from her deep slumber after swallowing that alien's food whole without hesitation. She just sits there on my bed and turns her head from right to left observing her surroundings.

"Who are you?"

Calm down Kaito, if you can just gather some information then things would be not bad as they were. First let's ask for her name and then ask why the heck she is inside my closet earlier, and finally make her go home… wherever she comes from.

"Eh?" she answered my call. The answer doesn't really specific though but it's enough to know that she's 500 000% confuse. "Master said that you should give out your name first before asking for other people names…"

"Sorry about that, the name's Kaito, Shion Kaito, and you are?"

"Miku, Hatsune Miku," she finally answered after a minute past by as she stares at me with her teal colored eyes. Okay first mission's done, launching the next one, "Okay Hatsune-san, why were you in my closet earlier?"

No answer came out until another minute passed by, "I got lost, but I followed my instinct and came to this house…" That doesn't really make any sense now is it? I can understand why she got lost and stumbled to my very house by coincidence, but that freaking answer doesn't explain why the heck she's in my closet. Though I'm kinda glad that she didn't touch my ice cream, I don't know what I'll do without it.

"_Ano_," she took my by surprised, "Can you help me find my master and the others?" Master? Is she a servant or a maid of some stinky rich master? Come to think of it she did say the word 'Master' when she was asking for my name. By 'others' she probably meant her fellow friends. Should I help her? Like I said I'd rather not going into somebody's personal society deeper than finding out she or his name,

"Will you stay away from me when I help you?" I asked my third and final answer. Now that was really strange or should I say weird sentence. I could use another logic one but this is the best one I could process inside my brain.

"…If that's what you want," she answered but this time a small smile appeared on her face.

_Cute…_

Wait— What did I just thought? Sure that was the cutest smile I had ever seen since I was born…

"Kaito-kun?" she lean closer to my face and broke my thinking routine.

"What?"

"Are you going to help me?" she asked once again, clearly she's lost and needed help. And she doesn't seem to be one of those annoying girls at my school since she asked my name earlier. It's like we were a complete strangers, and that's a good thing.

"Okay…" I replied when again one minute passed.

"Really thanks!" She got up from my bed and jump onto me as a form of hugging. Her smile gradually became larger… and more…cuter…?

"Miku-nee~ we came to pick you up!" Two blond twins came bursting into my room without permission. Again it's one thing after another. "Let's—"

Before I could say anything, they closed the door fast as lightning without any warning given. Is this what they call Déjà vu?

"That was Miku-nee right?" I heard them starting their conversation behind the door.

"No doubt about it, why is she hugging with that blue ice cream person!" Is it that predictable that I like Ice cream?

"What's up kids—" another form of voice was heard behind the door. He must be another person other than the two kids— I mean twins that just entered and closed my bedroom door.

"We're not kids!" the twins shouted without giving him another minute to talk.

"Yeah, whatever so where's Miku?"

"Hey listen to this! Miku's hugging some stranger behind that door!" the female twin yelled in excitement.

"WHAT?" Someone yelled and from the looks of it, it's not just a normal talk or a happy talk, he's angry. I wanted to yell now that it's just a misunderstanding but before I could, the owner of the voice opened the door and found me and this girl hugging each other. I didn't do anything wrong here, she's the one that hugged me in the first place, in fact this is the first time I even touch a girl other than my sister or my mother. Yeah there are thousand of girls that wanted to hug me in school but I avoided them at all cost.

"Oh hi, Mikuo!" the girl greeted the angry teal colored hair male in a casual manner. This girl… never really reads the atmosphere… "H-hey Mikuo!" the girl yelled as the person in question took her hand quiet aggressively and dragged her out of the house followed by the blond twins.

My brother and I stood in front of our house watching them from afar as they fades slowly from our sight. "Kaito-nii, is this really okay?" Nigaito asked me with his worried eyes along with Kikaito.

"It's fine!" I said almost shouted. I wonder why I felt so irritated… "Besides what you all saw is just another misunderstanding so you can just forget this happened and don't tell the others about this, it'll be our little secret…"

…I want to be alone for a while…

* * *

><p>Now that's one chapter done, seriously I got myself over my number of word rule… I cut it down and took half of it into chapter 3. So yeah chapter 3 already half done so you can look forward to it! ^O^<p>

You can find me updating again at week end so take your time reviewing before that time! xDD


	3. Chapter 3

Hiki: Well hi again guys! ^^ Thanks a LOT for the Reviews! xD… even though… it's only half of the first one… *sits at the corner*

Miku: Anyway, yeah… thanks a lot **xXLikeMyMusicLoudXx**, **TheElectricRainbow**, **KagamineHatsune** and **Matsy**!

Kaito: What, want your name to appear here? Then Review! For those who review… here, Ice cream. Don't eat it, treasure it!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, unfortunately, unluckily, (now what are the other negative thoughts are there?) Vocaloid isn't mine~

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miku's POV

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" My artificial big brother shouted after we arrived at the house we were instructed to live in for the time being. Ever since we went out of the basement, I don't know either bad or good things have happened, in my thought it was a good thing because I was able to meet a caring and loving person well for what I see, but from Mikuo's thought it was a bad thing because he was too careful of not letting our secret leak.

"Aw come on Mikuo it's not really that bad," Ted said to defend me. He and the entire vocaloids that got the permission to walk through the basement entrance door were listening to our argument. Ted is Mikuo's best friend and he also thinks me as his real little sister.

"But still Miku, you should really be careful like Mikuo said, that is if you want to stay here," Luka lectures me. I don't mind if Luka's the one that lecturing me, I mean she like a person that a mother could be. Well I got to admit it's kinda annoying sometimes but you can never argue with Luka, that is, if you want to live…

"I understand!" I whined. The others went quiet like a malfunctioning TV. Hmm… I wonder why I said TV.

Mikuo sighs and pat me on the head, "just be on your guard… all humans aren't like master."

"And all humans can't be that bad!" I added merrily as I gave him one of my best smiles.

Len's POV

"Heey~ Mikuo, do you remember our argument earlier?" Rin sang as she jumps into the conversation.

"What argument?" Mikuo asked calmly but I his face clearly saying that he'll be in trouble.

"_Oya oya_, forgetting already I guess?" I added to Rin's sentence. "Then let me play the flashback for you can I not?"

"It's started from the start from where Miku-nee was gone missing~"

~Flashback rolling~

"So what are we gonna do now? Miku-nee got lost and we don't know where the others are," I said to my beloved twin sister who was distracted by the environment of the outside world. "Rin?"

"Look Len, there's a lot of trees over there! Hey Len what are those tall grey things that people keep going in or out of? Whoa awesome! Look, look the sky's blue! Hey, what are those fluffy white things that floating at the sky? I want to eat it… Len, what're those humans are eating? Hey, hey, hey isn't that what master called cats? Whoa it's fighting with that big and ugly dog! Go _Road Crusher_, crush that dog!"

Is it me or am I witnessing one of my sis crazy moments? Yeah the outside world is more interesting that I could ever imagine but at least I could compress it rather that going crazy about it. Also why is that orange colored cat named _Road Crusher_?

"What the hell, Road Crusher lost! Grr bad dog!" she continued her 'curiosities sentence' (not sure what that even mean) until we heard a familiar song throughout the city, a very familiar song.

_Sekai de ichiban OHIME-SAMA_

_Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO ete~ yone?_

It was one Miku's top song, World is Mine, resounding through the speaker for the public member to hear. "What the heck, she practically got the whole world now! I knew it green was and is always the enemy, vegetables too."

"Rin we should be careful, people could know us anywhere," I warned her just like master warned us earlier.

"It's okay, like there's any people here believed we even exist!" she pointed out.

"Yeah that's kinda true, master said that we could just wear our usual clothes, I wonder why…"

"Its cosplay duhh, people will just think it as cosplay!"

"Is that so, then it makes sense," I said and laughs along with Rin. "Anyway we got to find Miku-nee and the others, got any ideas?"

"I know we could use Road Crusher's sensitive nose to track down Miku-nee's leek, wherever it is."

"Rin, for your information cats hates leek so they wouldn't want to get near it," I explained it to her.

"Len, I think Road Crusher hates green too!" she said with a grin on her face. I did say 'all cats' now did I?

"Hey kids, did you found Miku yet?" The person in question's big brother came running waving his hand.

"We're not kids Mikuo!" both of us yelled in unison. I was fine and all when Mikuo addresses me as a kid, until I jokingly connect into Mikuo's head where his dictionary software is located and that's when I learned that kid also means Shota or Lolita in his term of way. Well as for Rin she wouldn't mind if someone called her a Lolita it's just she doesn't want anyone to refer her as an inferior kid.

"Whatever kiddies," he joked with a smirk on his face, "so, found Miku yet?"

"Can't you tell?" Rin's rage becomes larger when the word kid is being told. That is one of the top three word you shouldn't say under whatever circumstances or you'll be paying a visit to the hospital for the whole year.

_Rin stop, you must not flatten him, master's order._

_Why? He's the perfect play-mate for my cute road roller!_

_Well I think so too but we shouldn't attract too much unwanted attention. Master will never let us go outside again if our secret gets blown or worse._

_Then how should we shut this guy up? He needs to be disposed of once and for all. _

_Didn't you try that like a millionth time? Master was troubled fixing him up. _

_I would have been happier if master didn't fix him up. _

_Anyway you can do that when we get to the place where master instructed us to live for the time being, Operation: dispose Mikuo will undergo as soon as we arrived, no complaints right?_

_The name's kinda lame; I want it to change into operation: destroy green no.2!_

_Whatever…_

"Did you use telepathy just now? I thought master already deleted that software from your file because you two are always playing pranks on others."

"Master did deleted the software—"

"—but we always backup our favorite software before she delete it for good," Rin and I exclaimed with an evil grin on our face.

"*gulp* Am I your next victim for your Trick and Treat parade?" Mikuo asked innocently with his sweat dropping on his unusual pale white face. We didn't answer his question but our smirk was enough to let him know.

~Ends~

"Now did that fill your unknown perfectly?" Rin teased with an evil grin plastered on her face and so as mine.

"Certainly it does, fill that up right?" I smirked as I let out a chuckle. That's for saying us a kid and now you're gonna get it, Rin's really serious this time.

When we finished our combo sentence, Mikuo yelled with a frighten face, "W-wait, s-stop!"

.

.

.

.

Kaito's POV

_I hate this… _

_I don't know why…_

_I wish I know…_

_I hate this…_

It's been an hour since Hatsune was taken away by that guy, from what Kikaito explained earlier, that guy was his brother and the other two's her friend. Currently I'm lying on my bed facing the ceiling with an expressionless face, trying to find out what kind of feeling this is and still nothing came to mind.

What am I doing, this is useless… Why am I trying hard to…

Just forget about it.

"Kaito-nii… Kaiko-nee is at the airport right now… we should pick her up…" Nigaito reported behind my closed door, "Akaito-nii and Onii-chan are really worried about you…"

Nigaito is the youngest of our siblings; he's also the most innocent than any of us and is currently attending the elementary school along with Kikaito but not in the same class. Kikaito's personality is the same as Akaito, or should I say perfectly the same. All of us are counting on him on protecting Nigaito when the other kids are bullying him.

"Leave me alone for a while… leave without me."

"Are you sure, Kaiko-nee will get mad?"

"I'm sorry Nigaito, just leave me alone… I need to rest besides I have school tomorrow…"

"Yeah, I'll leave for now and good luck for school… Crypton Academy High…"

Mikuo's POV

Glad that's done with… That was a nightmare if you asked me… how did those two devils snuck out their road roller from the basement? I mean they like nearly killed me! Well from what we vocaloids stated, they nearly recycled me!

Anyway let's keep that nightmare aside…what are we going to do now? Are we expected to sit here and do nothing? That's just as bad as we were in the basement in fact it's gotten more worse since we don't get to produce any songs master made since she's on a vacation right. Well I suppose that we are too on vacation but right now there's nothing ever happened.

"Hey guys, it's nice to see you're all here nice and cozy!" a voice we all know of was heard when the entrance door of our vocaloid mansion was opened.

"Master!" we all shouted in delight. Master is the only human we could trust entirely, the person who invented us and also the rest of our songs. She is highly respected in the vocaloid world.

"Master, Rin and Len snuck out the road roller from the basement!" I yelled the second I saw her, this information must be leaked at once before further damage to my structure was made.

"Crap," I heard those two devils whispered. I let myself forming a smirk into my lips…

"Err… yeah, let's keep that aside for now," the one and only person that I could count on let the huge matter aside with a single sentence. My jaw practically dropped to the floor with the sound of the two devils laughter could be heard in the background. "Anyway, err… how to say this…"

"What is it master?" Ted asked with a firm yet worried face. Ted's always worried about something; he's the most of our group that treasures the bond that connecting us all. I myself go with the protective yet annoying personality, but hey, because of that I'm popular!

"…I've decided to have you guys enrolled in the Crypton academy high," she finally says that sentence that made the red haired worried, and whoa I didn't see that coming…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silence~

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Okay you can start now…

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT?"

Ouch, that certainly damaged my ears even though I was yelling along with them.

"B-but master, what about our existence, Isn't it suppose to be kept as a secret?" Luka's eyes was wide as a saucer, in fact, all of our eyes does. I mean this is too sudden and… well… how do I say this…

"Relax, your existence will still be kept as a secret, that is the top of the must-obey rule in our Crypton dictionary," Master let out a small smile as she covers her human ear with both of her human hands because of our high pitched voice that bursts out from our artificial mouth.

Humans and artificial things are surely confusing…

"All of you will act as a real human," that word made me flinch, didn't we always act— no, are one? "Well to simplify it, you will go to this school and introduce yourself as you yourself, born from a human being and grew up as one," she added, all of us stood there quiet, not dared to say a single word, "but you must not say that you are born from our creation, the word robot, android, or mechanic related are absolutely forbidden."

Still, all of us didn't dare to say another word… even I, the most obnoxious and annoying vocaloid who always says everything that appeared on my mind (Why am I talking negative about myself?) stood there quiet with my mouth opened wide.

"If anyone knew you're all somewhat related to computers or technology, there's a high chances that hackers can hack your system as well as input viruses to make you corrupt or even control on what you're doing. Just like playing RPG with you as the character and the hacker as the player. In any case it's very dangerous so be well aware of that."

"Isn't our firewall's enough for that?" Len broke the silence after several minutes passed. Even though it's just minutes, it felt like hours…

"That is correct but better safe than sorry," How come a short sentence like that can answer such a large amount of questions.

"So it's like hiding a secret within a secret?" Ted asked to confirm as he still feeling unsatisfied by the answer given.

Master says nothing but the smile plastered on her face says it all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miku's POV

I can't sleep…

I mean it's too sudden…

Half of me feel excited and the other half feels worried of what's happening.

"How can I sleep?" I said it myself as I sat on my bed in late midnight letting my room covered by darkness of the night. The others surely have already slept in this time of day, but hey, how can I sleep in this huge mansion and then suddenly enrolled in this Crypton Academy High tomorrow. It's like skipping grade because this is the first time in my vocaloid life I ever set foot inside this school stuff.

"Miku-nee…" someone called me as my new bedroom door opened up. Lights from the hallway forced itself into my dark room.

"…Rin-chan?" I said feeling unsure because of the darkness that envelops the caller's face, I only recognized its voice that resounding throughout my room.

The person in question opens up the door wider than the original to let herself seen with the light behind her. "Can I sleep with you?" It was positively Rin-chan, her rich gold hair fell down on her shoulder, even though she didn't wear her white pointy ribbon like she usually does.

I let out a smile, "Well of course." I'm glad that someone became my company for the night.

She enlightens her face as I spoke of that word.

"Hey Miku-nee," she said as she rested herself on my king sized bed over the opposite side of with the fluffy warm blanket covered our structure. It's certainly is cold here, maybe it's in the middle of autumn cause there's some strange orange colored leaves dancing around the air outside. Well, as least that was what master told us. We're still clueless about something that's related about 'humans'. Yes, all of the data regarding about the topic are all inputed in our head (or so we called hard drive) but we don't really understand what it meant. It's like learning what's what without the slightest idea about it.

"Yes?" I answered to her call with my eyes closed.

"Are you fine with the thought of going to school tomorrow?" I knew this was coming...

"Perhaps… in fact, I'm quite excited yet scared," I said still closing my eyes, "how about you Rin-chan?"

"I'm excited as well… Len's kinda worried though," She giggled. Like I said earlier, Rin's really cute when she's asleep or quiet down but kinda dangerous when she's conscious of what she's doing, it's a total opposite of what her identical twin brother, Len.

"Come to think of it where's Len?" I asked, "It's not usual for you to sleep with another person beside him, even though it's me."

"Len's in our room, I told him that I will be sleeping with you this night. I hope he won't be lonely though."

"Well I had my reason," she said as she curved her lips forming a grin, "Who was that blue haired guy you were hugging with back in that human house?"

I flinched as I suddenly opened my eyes faster than eating a leek. (Really, no kidding) "He says his name is Shion Kaito, that's all I could obtain…" Come to think of it, I don't really know much about him since he's the first human I encountered other than master and her co-workers.

"Hmm…" From the looks of her eyes, that answer didn't reach the satisfactorily level.

"But he's really nice, nicer than Mikuo that's for sure! When I asked for his help he gladly assists me!" I smiled and for some reason it became giggles, "Although he says strange stuff then."

"Huu… what _kind_ of stuff?" She asked out of curiosity as she lean closer towards my face.

"Something like… 'Will you stay away from me if I help you?'" I explained as I mimicked his face perfectly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Both of us broke into laughter.

"Now that was strange!" Rin manage to state after all that laughter she bursts out.

"Y-yeah!" I said still laughing; I haven't laughed this hard since forever!

Nigaito's POV

"_Achoo!_" Kaito-nii sneezed on the other side of the door. I hope he's okay… Akaito-nii and Onii-chan left to pick Kaiko-nee from the airport while I'm here accompanying my big brother inside our house. I have a weak health so they told me to stay here rather than walking on the outside where it's cold in the night… Also Taito-nii hasn't come back from his work either…

_Ring Ring~_

I flinched by the sound of the ringing tone of our phone.

_Ring Ring_—

"He-hello?" I answered the phone with a soft voice.

"Hello, is this you Nigaito?" It's Taito-nii's voice, he seems somewhat tired.

"Y-yeah."

"Can you tell the others that I'll be coming late again today?" he said kinda rushed, "Those guys from Crypton Company made an emergency meeting with me so yeah take care and bye."

_Tut tut _

Great, Taito-nii's gone for a while, Akaito and Onii-chan went out, so it's me and Kaito-nii left in this house…Kaito-nii hasn't came out from there since that event. But still… that twin tailed really does look familiar and her voice too… I think I heard her somewhere…

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, that's again one chapter down~ :3 I hope this week's chapter is okay, I mean there's only explaination and also some introduction... Sorry I'm not good with arranging T.T<br>BUT, the real thing will begin in the next chapter I can promise you that! xDD **

**Well as usual… Review! It's what keeps the story going ya know? xD ****Also if you want to ask questions I will gladly answer it, this story kinda complicated even to myself -.-"  
><strong>**The full information or summary can be found in my profile, take your time and check it if you can.**

**To make you all thinking and full of curiosities, I'm gonna point this out…**

**Crypton Academy High… isn't that the same as Kaito's school?  
><strong>**Miku and the others are gonna attend at that school right?  
><strong>**Wonder what'll happen if Miku and Kaito cross path again...  
><strong>**How will Miku and Mikuo react when he sees Kaito?  
><strong>**Nigaito seems like he's taking precautions about Miku...  
><strong>**Taito had a meeting with those guys from **_**Crypton Company**_** you know who right?**

**Whoa, I've never been this cruel since forever! xD**

**Once again Review and be alert for the next chap! :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Hiki: Hellow~ as always THANKS A MILL for the reviews! I love you **The Electricainbow**, **Erieeh Lele**, **Matsy **xDDD and… myself?+! O.O

My cuz: Opps sorry that was me~ :b

Hiki: O.O *logged in, change the password immediately, and I mean immediately!*

Miku: umm… yeah… can we start now? :3

Kaito: ready as you are~

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloids *sobs* don't *sobs* belong *sobs* to *hic* me! T.T

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito's POV

"So how is it going Kaito-kun?"

"So-so."

"Where are you staring at?"

"The sky."

"Is it fun?"

"Dunno."

"Hatsune, Shion, will you pay more attention in class?" the teacher warned us. I can sense the guys are glaring hard at me for just talking with you knows who. How did I get myself into this?

This Hatsune Miku girl… won't shut up.

~Flashback Rolling~

"Stand, bow, sit," the representative of the class ordered as the homeroom's teacher came into the classroom like the usual routine. Wonder why they always repeat the same thing over and over again, don't they get tired of it? Or perhaps it's just out of courtesy.

"Yeah, morning class," 'the teacher' replied as she placed her personal objects on the table, "I suppose you already knew what's going on yes?"

"Of course!"

"Absolutely!"

"Duhh."

"This is the best day of my life!"

"What? What? What's happening?"

"Oh come on!"

The entire class roared in excitement. Being myself, who's always lacking curiosities, ignored the noisy crowd and stared endlessly out of the window watching the birds flying happily without any worries or disturbances.

Come to think of it, Gumo did say something about a group of transfer students coming to this school. By group he probably meant about two or more students. Which is rarely happen, you could say that it's a miracle. Crypton Academy High is one of the prestigious high schools around; it's not easy for one to get accepted entirely. All there is here are all rich kids or some honor students that manage to pass the unusually high academic standards. Me? Honor student? Get real; I don't even want to touch the text books. Well Taito-nii _IS_ the director of the school; you could say that I'm currently attending this school with nil effort made.

"How many students are going to move into our class?" One of the excited students asked.

"Good question, all total of them are 9 new students. Three of them will move in class 1-A. Class 1-B will have another three, and the rest will go to class 1-C," she answered without a single hesitation, I guess that's one of the personality traits a teacher must have. Mind you, the class I'm currently in right now is class 1-A.

"So where are they!" another student asked. I have no idea why they're so overly excited about this useless event. I mean, it's just an average group of students transferring into our very school right?

"I'll tell you the information if you'll all quiet down," the teacher smiled and all of the noisy students calmed down in an instant, but the looks in their eyes are certainly saying 'HURRY UP!' or something like that, don't ask me, I'm not an esper like in that Suzumiya Haruhi series.

"Good," the teacher smiled again, "Now, can the three of you come inside the classroom?"

Three students step inside the second she spoke of that awaited sentence.

Hmph, like I said three average students… there's nothing to be excited about…

One of them was a girl who wears a pointy white bow on her shoulder length blond hair with some white clips to make her bangs in it's in place, her eyes were colored aquamarine. Another one was a boy identical to the person from before, but this time he tied his shoulder length blond hair in a small ponytail, his bangs are quite messy if I were to say. And lastly, a turquoise haired girl that ties her long hair into a twin tailed, her bright eyes are colored the same as the color of her turquoise hair.

Since its autumn, all of the students are specifically to wear a brown colored blazer with the buttons colored black that covers the white shirt. All of them are too wear a black tie too. Black skirt for girls and the same color trousers for the guys. I wouldn't care more or less, beside blue, black is my favorite color.

See? Like I said, three averages— wait… WHAT?

"My name's Kagamine Rin!" the female blond shouted in delight, "and this is my twin brother Len!"

"H-hi" the 'twin brother' answered quite nervously.

"And last but not least, here we have Hatsune Miku-nee!"

"_Yaho minna_!~" she waved enthusiastically as the 'Rin girl' did the introduction.

Again the whole classroom roared.

"HATSUNE MIKU!"

"RINNY~ LENNY!"

"Kyaahhh I'm not dreaming right?"

"MIKU-CHAN!"

"Booyeah, Vocaloids are real I tell ya!"

"KYAHH LEN!"

"RIN RIN!"

"KYAAHH They're real! My eyes aren't lying right?"

"RIN-CHAN!"

"LEN-SAMA!"

"KAGAMINE ROCKS!"

"YEAH MIKU!"

"OMG I could die in peace right now…"

"Class please quite down!" the teacher slammed her palm against the table to get everyone's attention. "I know we have three celebrities in our class right now but please behave your selves!"

Wait, what? Celebrities? How come I didn't know about this? Usually Taito-nii would have told me by now, well yeah I might be uninterested about this kind of matter but at least I should know what's happening around me so I could do some preparation… you know, buying some earplugs to avoid the sound of KYAHH, KYAHH all day long.

Anyway, what I'm most curious about is that Hatsune girl, the same girl that occupied my closet yesterday inside my room. After the event, her so called big brother took her away and stormed out of the house without warning… and I went so hard on forgetting her yesterday night cause I thought that'll be the first and the last we will ever meet.

"This is still school so you're all going to study like usual," she added followed by the groaning of the entire class, their excitement level is quickly dwindling, "Hatsune, Kagamine, you can choose your seat at the back."

"Roger that!" again the one who's responsible on introducing three of them saluted and is already locked her eyes on one of the empty chairs.

.

.

.

.

Please don't let them spot me…

.

.

.

.

"Hey guys, it's Kaito-kun!" said the tealette as she pointed her index finger at me in delight who's hiding behind a mountain of books. It was useless; my brightly colored blue hair was easily noticed even with the mountain of books blocking their view.

"Crap," I whisper for only myself to be heard. The person in question ran towards me and hugged me as she still wearing that innocent face of hers.

I heard the gasps around the classroom.

"Rin, what are you doing?" said the 'Len person' as he stared at his twin sister who's holding her cell phone and took a picture of us hugging… Wait, like I said, SHE's the one that's hugging me! I got nothing to do with this!

"Reporting," she answered in a simple yet understanding word. "Mikuo said that if I report anything paranormal regarding Miku, he'll give me a box of oranges!"

"Wait, what about bananas?"

"Ha, who even want bananas?" she smirked leaving her twin brother weeping silently on his desk.

Suddenly, the classroom door was forcefully slide wide open and made a loud thud that resounds throughout the room. "MIKU, YOU'LL BE IN A REAL TROUBLE LATER-"

"Mikuo, let's go,"

"Wait— Neru!"

"Master's order,"

"Wa-wait!"

The door closed.

.

.

.

.

What just happened?

~End Flashback~

Well that's pretty much of it, not a very good flashback I know.

I wonder when the school bell will ring… It's already tiresome with learning, and to add to that, I think all of the male students in the class glaring hard at me when the teacher isn't looking. Also, about ¼ of the females here are glaring the person who's seating beside me. The rest are staring peacefully at the twins. Lucky them…

_Ring ring_~

Perfect…

"Hey Kaito-kun," she asked as the bell rang, "where are you going?"

"Nowhere," I replied as I got up from my seat.

Like I'm gonna tell you where I'll going.

"FINALLY!" one of the fanatic guys roared in excitement as he ran beside Hatsune followed by the others. I can see some student from another class went into mine. This is one of the reason why I want to get out of here as fast as possible… whoever wants to get squash by those fans of her are crazy.

.

.

.

.

"Nero, you're late," I greeted my best friend as he opened the roof top entrance door.

"Fans," he muttered, a sheer of annoyance can be found in his tone.

"I know what you mean; they're all over in my class too. Where's Gumo?"

"He's probably stuck again."

"Figures, I just hope he doesn't pick up some stray cats or dogs again."

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Where have you been all this time miku-chan?"

"Can I have your phone number?"

"Are you real, not a hologram?"

"Miku!"

"Will you marry me?"

Random kinds of human suddenly surround Miku as the ringing sound of a bell started. She just sat there on her seat with a blank face as well as a blank mind. If my memory serves me correctly, this is the first time he's in the center of a large gathering. I myself and my twin brother are also in the same predicament.

_Creak…_

The sound of a moving object against the ground was heard right somewhere in Miku's location, it was none other than the guy whom Miku hugged earlier. He stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Hey Kaito-kun," Miku asked him, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," he replied, such a short sentence. But before she could talk any further, the humans blocked the view and thus couldn't find a sign of the blue haired human anywhere.

"This is annoying… You were right, we should have brought our Road Roller here," Len frowned.

"But this is kinda fun don't you think?" I grinned as I laughed quietly in my mind. Watching Len's idiotic face was worth it. Well, I couldn't blame him for that. All of these humans ask such a ridiculous questions and some of them only shouting our names. 'Len can you marry me?' 'Rin how did you made your ribbon pointy?' 'Where can I find free road roller?' 'Are you two like, in love?' 'Can I call you Rinny and Lenny?' 'Len can I kiss you?' 'Are you two real?' 'Rin do you see Len as a brother or as a man?' 'Len how did you made your bangs like that?' Weird question yes I know. Seriously where are the teachers? Aren't they supposed to supervise them? Ugh, I think they should take some lessons with Luka, she's totally pawns them.

"You got that Daughter of Evil personality of yours perfectly," He hissed.

"More or less, but yeah this is a little bit annoying. Wanna go and ditch these guys?"

"Suits me well."

Miku's POV

Where have Kaito gone to? I want to know but these human doesn't seem to give me the chance.

"Rin, Len, where are you going?" I heard a female human shouted as the two twins sneak their way outside the classroom. Some of the crowd was either chasing them or just placed their attention towards the two runaway twins.

_They placed their attention at them? No one seems to look at me… awesome!_

"H-hey, where did Miku-chan go?" I heard a cry as I successfully went out of the classroom on the opposite side of the door where the twins went out. No one seems to notice me and to add to that, the hallways are human less. I don't know why I refer this mysterious creature as humans… I guess it's just a habit? I mean, they are made out of flesh and blood… they have souls of their own, unlike us… I don't know we even have souls. Not that I know what it's specifically meant though.

"Ouch!" I heard another cry as I turned to the turning point where the two straight halls meet. It seems as if I'm bumping into someone.

"So-sorry, are you okay?" I flustered, I don't know much about this world yet and now I'm alone here with a tripped human… male human in fact. Usually, after someone bumped into each other one of the parties must apologize immediately… right?

"It's okay, don't worry about it," The human stood up and smiled, "Are you okay _oujo-san_?"

This man somewhat reminds me of Gumi. Not only his hair is the same emerald color as her, it's also in the same style but a little shorter. Unlike Gumi who wears a red goggle on her head, he wears red glasses which is also on his head. Coincidence perhaps— no that couldn't be, master once said that there is no coincidence in this world, there's always _hitsuzen. _(A/N: Fellow CLAMP fans, got this in your mind already?)

"Err… hello?" he said as he breaking the silence between us.

"Y-yeah?"

"Glad you're still here," he joked lightening the atmosphere a little, "my name's Gumo, nice to meet you."

Gumo? Now I'm getting more curious…

"My name's Miku," I said introducing myself.

"Miku… now where have I heard that name somewhere…" He doesn't recognize me? Somehow I felt relieve in the inside… It would be troublesome if he ask various questions now and then.

"_Ano, _have you seen a human— I mean, a blue haired person along the way?" I asked hoping he changed his thinking routine and get some information about the person I'm seeking earlier. It's like killing two birds with one stone… I feel sorry for the birds though.

"Ah yes, in fact I'm going to meet this 'blue haired person' you speak of right now," he smiled again. He kinda gives out this princely aura if you ask me.

"Really?"

"Yup, want to follow me to the rooftop?"

"Gladly!" I shouted in delight as my high pitched voice was resonating throughout the hallways. It's a good fact that no one hears or came to the source of where the high pitched voice comes from or it would be a mess.

I followed Gumo, the Gumi look alike, to the rooftop where Kaito is located. I don't know why I'm looking for him; maybe it's just curiousness… or more.

I think.

It was really hard on just going to the rooftop, we had to avoid countless of humans along the way and all those running makes me want to sit down with a stick of leek inside my mouth. Come to think of it this is break time right? Where students are suppose to relax and have a treat for the hard work. It wasn't hard though, school's kinda fun. This is the first time I saw so many humans gather in one place altogether.

"Well this is it," Gumiya announced as we arrived at the stairs connecting to the rooftop. But I saw a red sign blocking the way.

'No Entry'

The sign said.

He ignores the sign and went to the rooftop just like nothing. That sign was a rule right? Why did he break the rule? In the Crypton basement, all rules were strictly followed.

"We can't go up there…" I said quietly, hoping only he would hear my words. Well I couldn't let the teachers or the other humans hear us.

Gumo stared at me a while and let out a small chuckle.

"Heh, rules are meant to be broken. At least that was the person told me," he said with a smile.

"That person?—"

"Come on, I bet Kaito's waiting already," He interrupted.

I speak no more words and let my body did what it wants: climb up the stairs and re-meet with Kaito. That's all I wanted to do. I don't know why. Don't ask me that. As a soulless android, I only did what my mind instructed me to.

"Kaito-chan~" Gumo sang as he opened the entrance door.

"Gumo you're late," I heard someone growled. It doesn't seem like Kaito's.

"_Yaa gomen_ Nero-chan~" He sang again. I added a cheerily and merrily traits to his personality, perhaps different humans have a different personality. "But I have picked a—"

"Lemme guess a cat again? What's with you with animals," another voice was heard again… this time, it's someone I knew.

"Kaito…kun?" I asked making sure that is the voice of the same person I was searching for as I poked my head from behind Gumo's back and saw a blue haired male human with an ice cream on his hand. It was certainly Kaito.

Silence raided the whole rooftop. Winds are blowing approximately from the south east direction. Some faint sounds are made by the humans in the bellow floor. Other than that, there's only silence.

"Gumo, I know you're always picked some animals up but this is ridiculous…" The same voice who was growling at Gumo earlier was heard again. From the emerald hair's last sentence, his name is Nero.

It was another splitting image.

Nero… Neru? No, that is a male human not a female android. Besides his hair is shorter than the than Neru's unusually long hair although I shouldn't say that myself.

"What are you doing here?" Kaito asked me with a firm voice.

"Now now now," Gumo said calming the atmosphere for a bit, "Nero, can you come with for a second?"

"Where are you two going?"

"Buying some carrots," he said merrily. Nero didn't do anything except doing what Gumo wants with his eyes glued on his yellow cell phone.

Another coincidence has occur, just who are these two humans? Their personalities are exactly the same, not to mention their character item too. Do humans have character items? Last time I check master doesn't have a specific liking.

The two of left the rooftop without any final words, I just realized that there's only Kaito and me here on this deserted place where it's suppose to be off bounds for students.

Alone.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ouch I'm sucks at making the ending :s Kaito and Miku just met formally for the first time too and I just HAD to stop it there xDD Whoa stop, it's not the end yet cause there's more to come :D I'm kinda having fun making this chap cause when the other students are going fangirlfanboy over the vocaloids that'll just how I'll react if they're real xDD I mean who wouldn't go crazy if you found out that vocaloids are real? I would break my piggy bank (or even the bank itself) and go there without a thought! xD

Btw have you figured out what's _hitsuzen_ is? :3

As usual lemme point this out~ (insert evil laugh here)

Where did Rin and Len go?  
>Just who are Gumiya and Nero?<br>How will Mikuo react to this?  
>Kaito and Miku?+?<br>On the rooftop?+?  
>Together?+?<br>Alone?+?

Gah don't kill me~

Once again please review~ I'll force you to eat Miku's leek if you don't! xDD


	5. Chapter 5

Hiki: *hides*

Miku: …ha…ha… well thanks for reviewing **HatsuneKagamine**, **Matsy**, **KiramekiUtau**. And sorry for the _seriously_ long wait. *looks over at Hiki* Having a writer's block is very much cruel no?

Hiki: thanks to the last review I'm feeling quite guilty right now ^^"

**Disclaimer**: VOCAOIDS, UTAUS, VOYAKIILOID doesn't belong to me~

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaito's POV

""Wanna have a bite?" I offered her my glittering ice cream. Really, it's glittering.

"The girl stared at the ice cream like this is her first time seeing it. Without taking the cone from my hand, she licked the ice cream on the opposite side where I was licking it earlier. Is this considered as an indirect kiss? Well… whatever.

"Cold!" She suddenly squeaked as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Well it is ice cream," I muttered watching the girl quivering from the coldness of it. I don't blame her; ice cream is a bad combination for the weather. Yes I admit that. For me, it's nothing more than a gentle cold. But still, this girl's reaction is an exaggeration. She kept quivering there like a feverish hamster. It's like this is her first time she experience the taste, and here I thought it was a bluff. Then again, I don't think a person like her could do such a thing.

Now why am I on the roof, eating ice cream where there's cold breezes dancing around you ask?

It's the only place I can find quiet. When it's recess, the girls are always chasing me around. Here, it's forbidden for students to make a step. You could say Gumo and Nero is my partner of crime. No, I'm not a delinquent. But if I become one, Kaiko-nee will be worried. The other reason for the location is because the author is picking the place randomly. Well… ignore the last one.

"Ngh," I growled as I turned my head the opposite way from where she was sitting. I swallowed the ice cream whole and pulled the bright blue scarf away from my neck. "Use this," I offered her again, but from my way of speaking it's like I'm ordering her to use it.

"..." She kept quiet. Wondering what she should do in this like of circumstances. It took a while for her to understand. She gladly took the scarf away from me and began to wrap it around her white… pale… wait, what am I thinking? Get away stupid thoughts!

"Thanks…" she smiled. Not to mention her smile is so darn cute! Ugh, why the heck am I thinking here anyway? She's just another girl.

I didn't give an answer or even a reaction to her thanks. Anyway I have to say something. The atmosphere is kinda heavy. Plus I don't want her to get the wrong impression of me…

When I was busy thinking of something to do. A loud yet cute sound was enveloping my ear.

"Guu~"

I stared at the person who's sitting beside me. Of course it Hatsune. There's no one else on the roof beside us anyways.

"That's not me…" She said in monotone to cover the sound earlier.

"Guu~"

The sound was getting bigger this time.

"Err… by any chance are you?" I asked nicely but was quickly interrupted.

"No," Well that was she said. I know that was a lie though. Her stomach is asking for food even though her pride disagrees with it. Without thinking about the sequences, I laughed. It's been a long time I laughed this hard. Maybe about four years ago, no, I forgot. For some reason when I try to reminisce about my past I forgot about it. I don't know why but I don't care.

"Why are you laughing?" she said as she puffed her cheek in a pout.

"No reason… ha," I manage to say. Looks like the ice had been broken. Hatsune still watches me with her cheek all puffed out. Cute, I can't deny that. Kinda reminds me of Kaiko-nee when she was little. "Want something to eat?" I asked her as I held out my boxed lunch. Don't worry it's not made by Taito-nii. Since Kaiko-nee came home then she made all the lunch there is in the house right now. Besides, I don't want to eat Taito-nii's inedible substance.

"…m'kay…" she nodded in confusion.

"Haha, right…" I said in my last laugh and opened the lid of my boxed lunch. As the piece of plastic that covers the box was lifted, strange smell began to escape. It was a very bad smell. Since the smell was so bad, I closed the lid back to where it belongs in a light speed.

Besides me, Hatsune's eyes glitters like she saw something interesting. "Ne ne~ is that what I think it is?" she throws me a question sentence. Still the glitters were seen inside her eyes.

"…" I stared at her like I'm staring at an alien. Hey, is this a déjà vu? "Want one?"

"Can I?" she said half-shouted in excitement as she stood up from her sitting place. "W-well since you're having trouble eating it then lending a hand is okay I guess..." she quickly sits back as some shades of red formed around her cheek.

"Hum~" I hummed as sign of understood. I stretched out my arm with the boxed lunch on the extended hand towards Hatsune. Without any warning she took the material that enclosed the unreal ingredient and opened the lid allowing the familiar smell to travel around the deck. Hatsune took a deep breath from the lunch savoring its taste. As for me, I closed my nose with my little two fingers. Just to explain, I forgot that Kaiko-nee prepared some rice with green leeks inside. I officially call it the 'Out of the world taste'. Believe it or not I repeated the name in front of the cook herself but she accepts it like a compliment.

"… quite delicious, you're really good at this stuff aren't you!" she manage to say with her loaded mouth.

"For starters, please talk before you finish eating." With that being said, she took one of the leeks from the lunch and ate it like a beaver—no, it's even faster than that. Fast!

"Thanks for the meal!" she said in satisfaction. I didn't gave her an answer nor looking back at her. Staring at the front is the only thing I did the whole time.

"…" no one said anything. It was very quiet for recess. It's as if we're competing as if someone who speaks first loses.

"Hey," she finally let out a word. "Have you heard the story of a robotic girl who's made by the lone scientist?" Every word that left her mouth seems to be having its own meaning. Robotic girl… lone scientist… it doesn't resembles us in anyways, but why is she bringing the topic now? Mysteries are meant to be cracked I guess. I've got two options here; yes or no. Yes means I did heard of the story. No means I've only heard a half of the story. I don't know the real ending is like.

"Yes," I answered. It's neither a lie nor a truth. The word just slipped out of my tongue. If I'm being usual here, I would choose no. I have no attempt on making the conversation long. It's sickens me.

"I see. It's not fair isn't it? The scientist died in the end and also the girl. She died because she couldn't handle the heart." So she died. I don't know where she's going with this but her eyes are very distant. I don't know why but I'm irritated by this robotic and reasoning.

"Why would you care? You're a human not a robot. Besides in this world, there's not robot that's alive. All of them are dead and soulless. Robots that contain human soul are only imagination that's created by us humans. They only move because we instruct them to. They only talk because we instruct them to. Just like the story you said earlier, we humans could only dreams and as a result, we wrote a fictional story about it."

Hatsune stared at me with widen eyes. I couldn't differentiate whether it's shocked or painful ones. "Sorry, I spoke too much…"

Guilt.

"Ha— it's okay…" she spoke. Within that very moment, the ringing of the school's bell saved her. "We should leave or the teacher will find out that we're here. This place is out of bound for student right?" Just like that she dashed out the deck towards the entrance door. Stop her? Why? She's not related to me at all. She's just some acquaintance that by chance came to my house and then to my school nevertheless my own classroom. Hatsune ran leaving me behind watching her back from a distance, at long, it vanished.

"Kaito-chan you should have been following her," a voice I familiar of suddenly appeared behind me. It was none other than Gumo. Nero was beside him with his eyes fixed onto his yellow phone.

"Why are you here may I ask?" I growled at them in a low voice. Well these two doesn't mean any harm, in fact, they're the only friends I could trust of. Ugh I failed.

"No reason, just watching the entertainment~" he replied in a merrily tone. Strange but no matter what I could never get mad by these weirdoes. Wait, entertainment? Am I that of a kind to you?

"Do you know that girl?" Nero asked out of the blue. Finally someone asked the most common question ever made! But yeah this could be troublesome.

"No," I answered his common question in a monotone.

"As I thought…" he nodded leaving Gumo and I turned our head sideways in 45 degree in confusion. "Try to stay away from her."

I don't know what the real meaning behind that current word but I decided to let it by the flow, "You don't need to tell me that."

"Good," he sighs and placed his beloved phone into his pocket, "by the way, your neck is kinda empty…" At that moment, I felt as if the world is really stopping.

Miku's POV

"Miku, where on earth did you go!" my annoying older brother shouted directly to my ear in an angry tone.

"Nowhere…" I replied half heartedly. Sometimes I wonder why this male version of mine always worries about the simplest thing. Well if I'm gone it could cause a riot in the company. Not that I'll be gone for good anyway, I just went to Kaito. Thanks to that I had a very good meal.

"I think that's quite inaccurate answer," The female blonde grins as she placed her hands under her chin like a detective while her twin brother sighs heavily besides her.

"So where did both of you go?" I asked narrowing my eyes in attempt to change the subject. Arguing with Mikuo is not an option.

"We went on the roof," Rin sang innocently. "It's the only place where it's human-less…"

"Really? But I didn't see you there!" I said half shouted. Oh yeah did you realized we're whispering right now? Currently we're gathering behind the school building. Surprisingly there's no human here. I was running towards my classroom until the Kagamine twins abducted me. Well the teacher won't be mad if it were _us_ who are late for class anyway. I hope…

"Of course we were hiding. A ninja must conceal its true self."

"Yeah I can understand that but the last one is so wrong if you ask me…"

"No one asked you anyway!" she puffed her cheek. Okay enough… that was cute…

"So you were on the roof huh?" Mikuo asked poking his head behind me.

This is bad… I heard Rin laughing quietly on the background with Len's loud sighs. Wait, if she's on the roof then has she been eavesdropping my conversation with Kaito? But why? She could have just pop out from their hiding place and say hello.

"Probably… or probably not," I said with a smile. Giving him riddles should slow down his thinking phase. After all, Mikuo' brain is slow anyway. As I thought Mikuo's face turned into this confusion state. "So how was your class?" I asked them sweat dropping.

"So-kay," Mikuo chuckled annoyingly.

Topic changed!

"It was strange…" Neru said as she forming a layer on her forehead in a deep thought.

"Oh yeah that was really weird!" Mikuo went back into the conversation and had a good laugh. Of course Neru didn't let that happen, "Ouch!" Imagine the rest if you may.

"What was weird?" Rin asked in excitement along with her twin brother beside her.

"She had a doppelganger," my brother laughed again all by himself although there's nothing funny to be understood around here. The pony tailed girl clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I mean there's a male version of Neru-sama in our class…" he repeated formally with sacred look on his face. I want to learn that slave capture skill from her…

"Hey there's mine too in my class!" Gumi popped out her head from behind Neru's back. "Err… what was his name again… yeah that's right Gumo! Quite a coincidence huh?"

"I don't know what the guy name is though, but I saw he was texting on his phone all the time when the teacher was in front," Neru said.

"Che~ I want my own male version!" The twin tailed red haired girl whines as she rolling around the pavement.

"You already got one you know that?" Her brother stopped her rolling as he sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah… I forgot… hehe… sorry," she laughed dryly.

"Where's Luka?" I asked again.

"Unknown, she seems to found her own hiding place. I tell ya that girl's a ninja! I saw her disappeared into thin air!" Mikuo yelled dramatically like it's the end of his vocaloid career. Not that he is official anyway.

Okay let's summarize this. Mikuo, Neru and Luka are in the same class; class 1-B. Gumi, Teto and Ted are in the same class; class 1-C. And lastly Rin, Len and myself are in class 1-A. That was simple. Meiko and Haku are at home. They don't have school and they are older than us. Right now they're probably having a sake drinking competition going on.

"By the way Miku, I've been wondering the whole time," Mikuo started. The atmosphere turned serious all of the sudden. All eyes are fixed on to me. Rin was giggling at the back. "When did you have that blue scarf?" he asked, the trigger had been clicked.

"Eh? This?" I flustered as I held Kaito's scarf which he lends it to me earlier. Mikuo doesn't seem to remember whose it belong to and the others haven't met Kaito in person either so they didn't know what he looks like or what he wears. Also why didn't I give this thing back to him in the first place anyway? Ah~ I shouldn't have run away… Eyes are on me. Should I give them the false information? After all master did say that there are times lying are to be forgiven. "It was cold o I brought it from home," A Vocaloid's body is sensitive to temperature.

Before they could give a response, a voice was heard throughout the area, "KORAAA!" It was the PE teacher patrolling for those who skip class during lessons, in other words 'us'.

"Crap, we have to evacuate!" Rin said half yelling and half whispering. Just like that she grabs hold of her resisting brother's hand and vanishes into their hiding place. Neru disappeared, I don't know where so don't ask me that. Gumi ran into the school building from the window. As for the Teto and Ted, I spotted a hole on the ground. Mikuo followed the red headed sibling in to the hole. That leaves me alone with the dusts that were made by the runaways.

"Eh?" Without any warning, the teacher grabs me by the arm and dragged to the room that begins with a letter 'D'. Yes, it's the discipline room. I heard from Mikuo that it's the place where students are forced to kneel down on the cold pavement with a human-like monster in front of you. The monster will chants some kind of spell that will make you tired and eventually fell asleep. Once you're asleep you will receive a blow from a word. Scary!

Approximately 20.5 minutes later.

"Oh Hatsune welcome back, how was your trip?" the homeroom teacher asked with a smile on her face as I entered the classroom.

"There was no human-like monster!" I shouted half shocked. When I entered the discipline room most of the teachers asked me for their autograph!

"Excuse me?" The teacher put on a face which seems to be a what-the-heck kind of face along with the other onlooker, aka the whole classroom. Well I might be exaggerating but it's one of the factors that keeps the story fun now isn't it?

I peeked over to a certain twin's desk and there' no sign of them. They probably escaped. The mastermind is always Rin, Len only follows her sister wherever he goes, and the sister doesn't like it when her little brother is not beside her. Their bond is stronger than a normal sibling. Sometimes I'm envious of those two. No… I don't want that kind of relationship with Mikuo… I'm 100% sure I'll die before then.

I took a deep sigh and travelled to my desk. As I recognized the scent of smell from the material around my neck, I turned to where 'that' person is sitting at. But 'that' person is nowhere to be found. "Erm, now that Hatsune is here, there's still three people left," The teacher began catching my attention as my name was said, "The twins should be okay and Shion should come here any minute now. That guy is always late to class I tell ya!" She snapped as she performs the table flipping skill out of nowhere. Anyways, Kaito is still absent from class even after minute came. 30 minute passed and soon the bell rang to indicate the end of the school day.

I knew what comes next so I dashed out of the classroom, "Where is she!" I heard one of the male human's wail. Looks like my action didn't capture any of the crowd's attention. I walked hurriedly along the hallways. You're not supposed to run in the hallways right?

I went to the entrance door and changed my indoor shoes. Fortunately there's no one around me. I bet they're still searching through the hallways or tracking the other vocaloids. "Ok now to find Kaito-kun..." I said quietly.

"You called?" I heard a soft voice. At that instant a figure came out from the shadows.

"Whoa I didn't see you there!" I flinched. It's not everyday to see someone you're searching for came searching for you from the shadows.

"Yeah, I suppose you're trying to give me something," he said giving a hint to return his scarf.

"...oh yeah..." I said and gave his scarf back. I miss the scent already... whoa, what am I thinking about? "Sorry for handiling it too long."

"Actually I don't want to hear that from you," he replied and smiled.

"Thanks for lending it to me," I corrected.

"That's better. I'm not really good with someone who apolagizes to me." He stated as he gave off another smile, but it seems like sadden smile. I wonder what happened to him in the past.

* * *

><p>For some reason I had a feeling that I should end the chapter here. If you want to blame someone blame that feeling of mine kay? ^^"<p>

Look forward for the next chap. I could update it anytime~ (half of it is already finish so yeah ^^)

As usual please -Review- it gives me some motivation to write! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for even clicking this story! And I hope you'll read it till the end….

Yelp sorry for the late update! So I manage to make this twice long as the other chapter and almost most of it is Kaito's POV. Boy I'm good xD/shot

Thanks of reviewing **kurono-aijin, aleir29****,****Shori-Ichihara****,****CuzIluvChicken12, xxThePowerOfYouthxx** :D

Oh yeah a bit of correction: I just realized that Gumi doesn't belong to Crypton. Let's just say that she came there to play :DD that's just so wrong -.-

**Disclaimer**: VOCALOIDS don't belong to me! I can lie about it right? T.T

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

That particular question revolves around me since I took the chance to skip school. I had enough for one day. A person I hoped to completely disappear from my quiet life has appeared once more. What's more I even lend my beloved scarf to the girl. Just because she's cute and all but… sigh… what have I done? That piece of cloth is like a family heirloom to me. I got it since I could remember but forgot when or where I first got it. Ironic isn't it?

Beep

The sound came from my wrist watch that indicates the end of school day. That was faster than I thought. I was planning to spend some quality time at the arcade but that's impossible. There might be some obstacle for me to step into the arcade. For example; "Isn't it school time?" "What are you doing here?" "Please let me see your student ID" "I'm going to call your guardians" Those circumstances may happen so it's wise to lay down on the bench and thought of nothing.

I decided to visit the school once more and met her, her as in Hatsune Miku.

Hatsune Miku… can also mean 'A song from the future'. The name perfectly fits for an idol. It's like she was born to be one. But the name, I felt as if I know of the name, not as an audience but as a person. Who is she?

Leaving those unnecessary thought aside, I patiently waited for her near the school gate. Students went out of the school one by one. But none of them were someone I knew. Not Akaito, not Taito, not Gumo, not Nero, not her or any of her singing friends. It feels weird waiting for someone, especially a girl.

"Hatsune Miku…" I whispered to myself trying to remember where I heard the name from. I tried to remember something from my childhood days, but nothing came out of it. Last time I remember was in Christmas night. I came into my house with blank, soulless face. Kaiko-nee was crying softly. Taito-nii gave a depressing face. I didn't see Akaito or the other two siblings around. And I didn't know what had happen to me. Why was I there on the Christmas night? Kaiko-nee was crying and I didn't even comfort her. It's like I've been brainwashed.

I tried to ask her what had happen to my childhood past on the following day and she left it unanswered. By that it probably means that she doesn't want me to remember it. '_Such unwanted memories was unneeded_', Taito-nii told me when I asked him. He gave a mixture of sadness and anger on his face. It was painful to just watch so I swore myself not to ask any further information about myself. Sure my memory was mine to chose whether to remember or not, but it's not easy.

"Hatsune Miku…" I whispered again but more loudly. It's no good. Nothing came into mind. I only remembered that she is an idol that everyone looks up to.

Thirty minutes passed and there's no sign of her. I could understand that she might be waiting for the other students to go home ahead of her so there won't be any disturbances for her to go home. Where ever that is. But this is far from late. Currently there's no student in sight except for those who was busy with their club activities. Did she go home already?

"I guess the scarf will have to wait."

I walked away from the school and sigh as a sign of relief. I don't know it was a good thing or not but I'm glad I didn't have to see her today.

I felt a chill on my neck. With the scarf missing I'm suffering from the cold breeze of the autumn wind. It was really cold. I didn't know walking outside without any scarf on can be this cold. Well this is the first time I've ever taken it off so it's a new experience.

When I was humming around the town, I spotted two identical blondes which I knew of. It was the super popular twin idols who's always appear with the also super popular twin haired girl which I failed to search for. Even though they were clearly visible on the eyes of the crowd, they didn't take notice of them. It's whether they haven't heard of their existent and treated them as the twin's wannabe, or they just haven't heard of those two. The first option was actually more logical since the billboard on the skyscrapers showed their picture in the first place. I know this is late but… they're pretty popular. Until now I didn't even notice those big pictures.

Enough talk, on this situation its normal for me to call out to them right?

Before I could call out to them, they took notice of me and quickly gave me a flying kick on the stomach.

Wait… what?

_Ouff!_

That's hurts dammit! Why did you that for. Is being random normal to you!

I wanted to say those lines but the pain on my stomach stopped me.

"Hehe," the girl grinned and then fell on the floor laughing her hearts out while her sensible brother helped me to get up. But somehow I just knew that he was controlling his laughter.

"Don't 'hehe' me, why the heck did you do that?"

"No reason… pfft. I just wanted to see your face when you're being kicked on the stomach. Besides I was bored and you came by. Len gave me the idea!"

"I did not! Sheesh… sorry for that…"

"No… it's okay. It's not you who's supposed to apologize." I sighed. "So, why is that you two calling out to me?"

"No reason"

Is the word 'no reason' is the only thing you could give me?

"To tell you the truth…" the little brother began, "we're lost."

"We did not!" She shouted in embarrassment. Her pride was too big to swallow. I couldn't help but laugh at the statement.

"Yeah yeah I get it." I stopped laughing, "so where did you want to go?"

"Home. At first we're out to track Miku-nee but then we lost sight of her."

"And that's where we're lost in the crowd," she pouted.

"I can understand you could get lost by tracking someone in an unknown crowd but getting lost on the way to home is nearly impossible."

"Nothing is impossible with us!"

"It's not something to brag."

After all those talk I decided to help them out. I had nothing better to do and this gave me a chance to meet with her again. I don't want to go home with the whole family asking where my scarf went. If I answer them I lend it to a girl they'll make fun of me forever.

"So… err… who were you again?" I asked them.

"My name is Kagamine Len and this is Rin."

"I thought we had already introduced ourselves in class…" Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Opps, sorry. I guess you were too small for me to notice."

"I know this is late but… are you picking a fight?"

"Can you two just stop? Sorry Shion-san…"

"Please, just call me Kaito. If I were with my brothers and sister it could get much less confusing."

"Then Kaito."

.

.

.

.

.

Even though I knew this person a guy I almost blushed! Stop! Me! It's a trap!

"Ugh…. Gross." His twin sister whispered as she turns her head on the opposite way.

"Shut up!" I wonder why their personality totally messed up. "Come to think of it why did you two trust me completely when we met? A normal person would first explain the situation and hesitantly accept my help. Instead I received a flying kick rather than explanations. Has the world gone upside down?"

"If I were to say reason…You didn't try to rape Miku-nee when you two were alone your bedroom!" She said that… with an innocent smile on her face.

H-hah!

Just what the hell are you talking about miss 14 years old?

"Ri…n…" Len released a frightening aura around him and completely punched the head of the mischievous child out cold with one hit.

"You… don't really pull back now did you?" I sweat dropped as I watched him lift her up and gave her a piggy back.

"I've used to it. Besides, keeping Rin in control is one of master's orders."

Again with those master thing, Is there any deep meaning into it?

"I see…"

After my last word the atmosphere became quiet. I didn't know that Rin was the source of the conversation the whole time. With her quiet down it's like the world went quiet.

"Hey Kaito," Len began which gave me a fright. "What do you think of Miku-nee?"

"Where did that question came from?"

"Just wondering."

"You like her or something?"

"No. Even though master didn't establish the setting, I thought her as a sister and nothing else. You can say I'm just a worrisome little brother who doesn't know his place.

Rather than the little brother you act like the older one.

"…Stranger…"

"What?"

"I think of her as a stranger who I just met the day before. I don't know her and I don't want to know. After she came here it's like my world had changed drastically."

"Isn't that a good thing? Rather than a boring one isn't a loud and interesting one better?"

"…"

The silence came back. I felt like calling someone to help break the ice.

"Where should we go Miku-chan?"

"Miku…chan?"

"Err… I meant Hatsune-san."

The conversation went through my ears as if it expected me to hear it.

Hatsune Miku?

Who's talking with whom?

"Is it me or did I hear Miku-nee's voice?" Len started. I'm surprised that he could hear such faint voice with someone snoring loudly into his ears.

"Could be."

"Shouldn't we call out to her?"

Before I could answer his call, a familiar figure was burned into my memory. That was…

Me?

No there shouldn't be. But that someone has the same face, height, hair, and even the color as me. It was an identical person.

"Just where are we going Kaito-kun?" Miku asked the imposter.

Okay now the name was the same.

"Kaito, I don't know why are you hiding but let's just call her," Len suggested behind me. "Oi! Miku-nee! What are you doing?"

"L-len? What are you doing here? What happened with Rin?" Miku gave a confuse look.

"I was asking the same thing. Just who were you talking too? Whoa!" He stopped talking and vigorously shook his head between me and the imposter.

"Whoops, gotta go!" the imposter shouted and ran towards the opposite direction.

What had just happened?

"Ngh… Len… good morning…" Rin woke up from the loud noise.

"Whoa you're up."

"Yeah… what just happened?" She wiped her eyes back and forth but stopped on the middle of it. "A! Len! How dare you hit me on the head?"

"There's a good reason to it!"

"No complaining!"

Just like that the two twins ran from the scene with Rin chasing after Len who's running away for his life.

.

.

.

.

.

Let me repeat back.

What had just happened?

I turned my head towards Miku who's also in the sea of confusion.

"Ummm… a… you see… I was going to see you… and then I met you at the entrance of the school…. Near the shoe box… you suddenly appeared and ask me to go with you… You were strangely energetic back there… So… umm…" she took a deep breath and asks the final question.

That was you right?

That was the question that I expect to hear from her. Instead I heard a weird statement.

"I didn't know that you have a clone!"

Scientifically speaking a clone can't be made without detailed information and the compounds in a human being are impossible to recreate. Hence whether you succeeded it only exist as a shell. Humans may say there's nothing impossible for them to do if they put enough motivation on the subject but the word 'nothing impossible' have its own limit. You can only suffer failures at the end of the road. In fact, it was a mistake to create the 'road'.

"I don't know where you got that idea but it's entirely wrong."

"Then who was that?"

Now who was it?

"It's probably some imposter who's just trying to get advantage of you. More importantly, you were searching for me right?"

"Oh yeah!" She hurriedly took of her scarf. "Thanks for lending it, and sorry for having it too long."

"No problem," I extended my hand as I was waiting for my scarf to be handed over to me. Yet it's still in the grasp of the small hands of the girl.

"You're really tall…"

"Oioi where did that came from? Hurry up and give it to me." I said as I shook my extended palm.

"Lower your head!"

"Hah?"

"…"

"Fine," this seems stupid but I did what I was told. Currently my head is in the same level as hers which make things awkward. I wonder how a girl can be so small. Not to mention her hand, even her body structure. It's like it's asking for us to protect them.

"Hold still…" she whispered in a soft voice and voluntarily warp my scarf around my neck. I felt her breath on my temple. Her scent was delicious.

I don't care about my scarf anymore. My mind is fixed on a certain person. I hoped the time shall freeze and let this feelings continue. Have I actually fallen for this girl?

No…

I shouldn't let myself fall just because a girl went too close to me. This is the first time other than my blood relations get too close as I always made a distance from the others. How irony…

"There!" she smiled as she lightly clapped her hands.

"I could have done it myself."

"But I need to give you my thanks. That was the least I could do."

"Whatever. So, what are you going to go now?"

"I guess I'll go home. Bye…" She quickly waved her hands and walked to her destination. Even though this was a chance for me to make her disappear from my world, I unconsciously followed her from behind without her notice. What if she's lost? What if an unknown guy attacks her? Those possibilities popped in my mind.

When she walked near the street on the pathway, she suddenly falls unconscious thus lying on the ground.

"O-oi!" I shouted, shocked. It's not every day to see someone collapsed near the street on the way from school to house. For me to follow her was a really good idea. Who knows when people around her could take the advantage?

I ran towards the girl in haste and slapped her on the face. Just like when she was unconscious in my house, she didn't move an inch. Divine punishment must have befallen onto me for skipping class. For me to shoulder such responsibilities are quite a torture.

"Dammit," I lift the girl on my back and started zoning the environment.

Hospital around the area = None

Someone reliable = None

My house = No way, not a chance

"_Our house is on the middle of the neighborhood. Lot 2712 blocks no. 318. The color is all white." _

My memory flashed of a conversation with someone I've met recently met before. I was the twin's address. They probably know how to revive this girl or where she lives.

I walked slowly towards the destination because of the weight behind my back. People around me started to make weird stares. What? I'm not a kidnapper of a sort. In fact, this 'Kidnapper' you're staring at is trying to same someone life, or probably dignity.

I arrived at the house and was astounded by the size of it.

"Oi oi, rather than a house… they should have said this was a mansion. It's like I'm looking at a real white house. Sid I followed the wrong lot?" I stopped for a minute, "I should ring the door... Just in case…" with the statement, I rang the bell with low confidence.

"Suzutsuki residence, may I help you?"

As expected of a mansion, the voice came from a speaker beside the door bell. In addition to that, there's also a camera to show who's the person that rang the bell. The size of it isn't just for show.

"Um… are the twins there?" Kagamine Rin and Len," I asked and hoped that I got the name right. Remembering the name of a person isn't m thing.

"Young mistress Rin and Master Len have yet to come home. May I ask of you name so that they will know of your visit?"

"My name is Shion Kaito. Actually, I wanted to ask where this person lives. Her name is Hatsune Miku," I turned side way for the camera to get a glimpse of her. "She fell down near the street and she doesn't seem to wake up. I figured that this household knows where she lives because she seems to have a good connection with the twins."

As I finished my awesome explanation, silence came and raided the atmosphere.

"Very well… "The person on the speaker finally said and opened the enormous door, "Please come in."

I did what I was told. I adjusted the weight of the person o my back and went in. At least I got the house right.

The hallways were large as the size of the door. Butlers and maids were in every side of the walls. The ceiling was high; it would probably take five person of my height to barely touch it. But why is that this place is ridiculously quiet?

"Shion-sama, the mistress is waiting," one of them bowed and lead the way to where this mistress is. I had no other choice but to follow him.

Our footstep echoes, it was so quiet that I could almost hear my heartbeat. Yes I was nervous, going into another person's territory for the first time not to mention it's one hell of a house no, a mansion.

"Um… where are you leading me?" I asked as an excuse to break the ice.

"To our mistress, Suzutsuki Hikio."

Oh yeah, come to think of it this mansion belongs to the Suzutsuki family as was said by the butler earlier. But how does that connected to the twins. If my memory serves me correctly their last name is Kagamine. It could be me being wrong.

At the middle of the room there's a person who was expecting my arrival.

"Is that him?" I asked again as we arrived to the respective room. It was painted orange, red and white all over. On the walls there are countless of picture galleries which could make anyone curious. The .fireplace shone brightly making the room more attractive. There's nothing but luxury here. Any commoner shall be pissed if they came across such luxury. Of course, as I am a commoner myself then that would make no exceptions.

"… no, that is not her…" the butler said slowly. "I'm sorry sir," he went towards the person who thought is their mistress. Wait that person is a guy, so their mistress? No, I can't believe was that stupid.

I guess that means I have to wait as they discuss, not that I care; I just want to get this over with. "Hey, you're awake?" I whispered to the person sleeping behind me. Come to think of it…. I was giving her a piggy back… And her sleeping face is…

"Cute…" I spoke my mind unconsciously.

"Hello there," someone's voice went into my fantasy as I was watching Miss Hatsune here sleeping.

"Um," There's no denying that I was surprised by how he was approaching me from behind. "Are you their master that she was talking about?"

"Well… first let's have a seat. You must have been tired standing there with her behind your back," He offered as he leads me to the middle of the room.

I crouch down and placed Miku on the sofa and sat beside her as she slept.

"Now what were we talking about again?" he began, "ah yes, Well… logically speaking, I'm not her master. I'm just an assistant."

"Okay, where is this 'master' she kept talking about?' for the time being I'll just ask him a few question. It's better than silence.

"The master is still in the company, a high titled person such as her is always busy."

'A high titled person such as her'? I guess she's a very important person whilst she's not around her own house in this time. Well, the size of this mansion probably indicates on how important she is. A normal human can't afford this kind of fortune. I wonder what she did in order to get a house this big? From the royals? A programmer? Someone who handles big company? This person did say that she works in a company. Oh yeah now's not the time to be asking such things. I need to find where Miku lives, her parents must be worried sick. Well… not that I'm worried about her being unconscious or anything. Bear that in mind.

When I wanted to find out where she's from, a ridiculously large, high pitched voice echoes through the hallways. "MASTER~ WE'RE HOME!"

"Hey, stop shouting!" another voice. Yeah, I know this, it's them alright.

"Whoa Kaito, what're you doing here?" the ponytailed guy ask in a surprised voice, "And Miku-nee's there too?"

"You're right, and she's unconscious. What did you do to her you bold young man?" Rin asked lowering her voice to a normal length.

"Nothing," I snorted. "By the way, you know how to wake this girl up?"

"Kiss her. That's the most classic way."

"I know this for some time now but are you playing with me?"

"Tch, it'll be nice if you did that though but…Err…" she runs away to another room and we waited about a minute for her to come back. "Just shove this near her nose, and then she'll be good as new." Would someone shove a leek in front of others? Well I did that but… oh well.

General POV

As the crowd was trying to wake Hatsune Miku from her sleep, unbeknownst to them, the assistant of their master went away from the room.

"Aren't you going to greet him? It's about ten years since he's been exiled." He spoke to someone in the shadows.

"You think I could see him? He probably doesn't know who I am…"

"Heh, isn't that better for all of us? After all these years you're still worried about that blue haired rebel, master?"

* * *

><p>Read that? The master name is Suzutsuki Hikio, in other words… Me! shot

Well… ignoring my last statement there, thanks for reading this chapter and please review if you want to read another one ^^

Adieu! :D (just tell me if the romance scene is not enough cause apparently I'm pondering about it :'D)

Click it

Seriously

I'm begging ya

I

I

I

\/


End file.
